High-speed pulse detection circuits and logic status indicator circuits generally comprise a plurality of circuit elements such as high-speed amplifiers, high-speed comparators, and monostable multivibrators containing numerous logic gates. The high-speed amplifiers are generally added to circuits to increase the speed of response of such circuits to input signals. Such additions, however, usually increase the complexity of such circuits resulting in higher circuit manufacturing costs and in decreased circuit reliability.
Also, multivibrators employed in some circuits often comprise numerous logic gates that contribute significantly to the propagation delay of signals through the circuit. Generally, the greater the number of such logic elements in a circuit, the slower is that circuit's response to input signals.
High-speed pulse detection circuits and logic status indicator circuits often comprise complex and costly dual circuits: one circuit for detecting and stretching input pulses having a positive polarity and another circuit for detecting and stretching input pulses having a negative polarity. Pulse-stretching is performed to facilitate observation of the pulses.
To enable a user of such circuits to select, and subsequently vary, the threshold relative to which the input pulses are to be detected, many such circuits include a comparator Schmitt trigger or the like as an added circuit element. This added element not only further increases the complexity and cost of such circuits, but often decreases the reliability of such circuits as well.